Skater Boy
by Reily Yuy
Summary: Heero Yuy is in love with the most popular chick in school. Problem is he's a skater. Can't say much else without ruining it.... if i haven't done that already. A/u... song fic, one shot.


Skater Boy  
  
By: Reily Yuy  
  
A/n: Hello again! *Dodges various food items* Okay, so I'm well aware that I've been behind in updating. Truth is. I've got the ever-going disease called Writer's Block. But alas, I have a new story. This is my first full Gundam Wing Story. It's somewhat of a requested story. Any who, this is, of course, alternate reality and I got the idea while copying the lyrics to Sk8er Boi. And don't get any funny ideas about Heero and Relina being together! Uh. heh, heh. yeah. Um here's the summery for you. Uh. I just remembered I can't post a summery. It would give the story away. Not that the title doesn't give away the plot. This is, hopefully, a one-shot song fic. Oh! Before I forget. (*~) Means lyrics. Review please!  
  
*~ He was a boy  
  
She was a girl  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious ~*  
  
Relina Peacecraft walked happily beside her wonderful boyfriend, Heero Yuy. They had been together since the first year of High School, and everyone was sure they would one day get married. They were the perfect couple and the cutest on campus. Everyone thought that Heero and Relina had it made.  
  
*~ He was a punk  
  
She did ballet  
  
What more can I say ~*  
  
Heero was what most people would call a skater boy. He wore the trademark baggy clothes and went to the local skate park with his friends every afternoon. Relina, on the other hand, was the most popular girl in school, did ballet and normally didn't socialize with the lower class. But that didn't matter to them. Or did it? No one knew.  
  
*~ He wanted her  
  
She'd never tell  
  
Secretly she wanted him as well ~*  
  
Heero tried to talk to Relina once again, but she just ignored him as always. That was the way it always was during school. Heero's best friend, Reily Koushrinada, knew why Relina didn't talk to him, but Heero refused to believe it.  
  
"Face it Heero. During school, Relina's popularity reigns not her so called love for you," Reily persisted.  
  
"Well it's understandable. If I were in her position I'd do the same thing," Heero argued.  
  
"Liar. You'd still talk to us if you were popular. You just don't want to admit that Relina's popularity is more important to her than you."  
  
"Just drop it will you? I don't want to hear it any more."  
  
"Fine. You coming to the park after school?"  
  
"Can't I got a date with Relina."  
  
The bell rang for class, and Reily soon found herself staring at the retreating back of Heero. This was just going to get more complicated and Reily knew it.  
  
*~ All of her friends  
  
They stuck up their nose  
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes ~*  
  
Relina sighed as her friends continued to talk about Heero. They didn't like him at all and she couldn't figure it out. She loved Heero; she just never admitted it to him.  
  
"Did you here us Relina?" asked one of Relina's friends.  
  
"No sorry. I was thinking," Relina confessed.  
  
"Probably about Heero. Girl you need to dump him and got out with Duncan," replied Dorothy.  
  
Duncan was the start football player at the school and everyone knew he had a thing for Relina.  
  
"But I'm happy with Heero," Relina said defensively.  
  
"Give Duncan a try. Besides you don't want to end up with a skater boy the rest of your life do you?" exclaimed another of the girls.  
  
"Of course. She doesn't care about her rep. You can tell," sneered the first girl.  
  
"I do care about my rep! Fine I'll dump him," Relina spoke before thinking. "As a matter of fact, I'll dump him at lunch."  
  
*~ He was a skater boy  
  
She said see ya later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her ~*  
  
Lunchtime came and Heero found himself staring at Relina instead of his food. He was beginning to think that Reily was right.  
  
'No! She can't be right. Relina loves me,' Heero thought as he watched Relina walk over to him.  
  
"Heero, we need to talk," Relina spoke calmly.  
  
"About?" Heero asked raising in eyebrow in thought.  
  
"It's over. You and I are over." Heero could feel his heart breaking into pieces. The girl he loved with his whole heart just dumped. "I'm sorry Heero. I'll see ya around," Relina as she went to turn around.  
  
*~ She had a pretty face  
  
But her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to Earth ~*  
  
A loud slap echoed throughout the lunchroom. Reily stood in front of Relina, her hand right where Relina's cheek had been.  
  
"What was that about Koushrinada?" Relina hissed.  
  
"As much as I hate to say this. You'll regret leaving him Relina. He's the only guy you've ever loved. You'll regret choosing popularity over him," Reily cried, tears streaming down her pale cheeks for the pain of her friend.  
  
"What do you care? You hate me remember?"  
  
"But I care about Heero. I don't want to see him upset over a hussy like you."  
  
Relina stormed off in the direction of her group. But as she turned around to look at Heero one last time, a single thought came to mind.  
  
'Am I doing the right thing?'  
  
*~ Five years from now  
  
She sits at home  
  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone ~*  
  
Relina Michaels, ex-wife to Duncan Michaels and mother of one sat in her apartment cleaning. Her daughter, Lily Michaels cried from the living room signaling it was lunchtime. Relina stopped what she was doing and went to feed her daughter. She could never remember what caused her to marry Duncan. But it was a big mistake. One she wished she could go back and change.  
  
*~ She's turns on T.V  
  
And guess who she sees  
  
Skater boy rocking up MTV ~*  
  
To busy herself while feeding Lily, Relina turned on the T.V to MTV. Some noise would do wonders to distract her. As the next music video came on, Relina's eyes widened. There was Heero, her high school sweet hart playing in a band. It had always been his dream to be a famous band, but she never thought it would actually happen.  
  
*~ She calls up her friends  
  
They already know  
  
They've all got tickets to his show ~*  
  
Relina immediately called up Dorothy Catalonia to tell her. But she soon found out that Dorothy knew about Heero.  
  
"I don't know if I should go," Relina confessed. "But what will I do about Lily? I don't know if Milliardo will be able to. Oh, you already asked. He said yes? Okay then. Yes I do need a ride. Right. Thank you Dorothy. Yeah, I'll see you in a bit then. Right. Good bye." Relina hung up the phone and went to get dressed.  
  
She would finally see Heero after five years. But questions stormed her mind. Would he remember her? He is single? Would he even talk to her? Relina shook her head to clear her thoughts. Nothing could ruin this moment.  
  
*~ She tags along  
  
And stands in the crowd  
  
Looks up at the man she turned down ~*  
  
Relina stood watching Heero from the crowd. He hadn't changed much in five years. Of course he filled out more, giving him some nice muscles and had grown somewhat taller, but other than he hadn't changed. His chocolate brown hair was still a messy as ever and his prussian eyes were still captivating. Why had she dumped him? Over some silly thing called popularity.  
  
'Maybe if things had been different. Or I hadn't been so popular, then maybe.' Relina's thoughts ended when she saw someone peeking out from backstage.  
  
And they looked exactly like.  
  
*~ He was a skater boy  
  
She said see ya later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth ~*  
  
Heero glanced into the crowd and his eyes landed on an older version of his high school sweet heart. He had to smirk as he looked into her eyes. Her eyes held the painful memory of their break up that she was no doubtedly remembering as she stared at him. If only she knew what had happened after she dumped him in the lunchroom.  
  
*~ He was a skater boy  
  
She said see ya later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth ~*  
  
Heero then glanced to his right and saw his fiancée looking into the crowd searching for familiar faces. He watched as her eyes widened slightly as she spotted Relina. Heero looked back at Relina and held back a laugh at the face she was making. Boy was this something to tell the guys later. Glancing back at his fiancée, Heero was beginning to wonder what she was thinking.  
  
*~ Sorry girl but you missed out  
  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
  
We are more then just good friends  
  
This is how the story ends ~*  
  
Reily glanced out into the crowd, hoping t see some familiar faces. She her eyes widened momentarily as she spotted Relina. Memories of how she and Heero got together came resurfacing, not that she minded.  
  
Flash.  
  
Reily left the lunchroom as Relina stormed off to her table. She didn't want to be around Heero when it finally registered what she had done. Footsteps sounded through the hall and stopped in front of Reily's crouching form. Looking up Reily's pure silver eyes met Heero's deep prussian blue eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero. I didn't mean." Reily was cut off buy Heero placing a finger on her lips, like he did when they were little.  
  
"Why did you slap her? And I know is wasn't just because she dumped me."  
  
Reily blushed slightly at his question. Was she ready to tell him how she felt?  
  
"Because she hurt you. You may not have shown it, but I know it hurt. And I can't bear to see you hurt," spoke softly.  
  
Heero held a hand out to Reily in a gesture of helping her up. Reily took his hand and stood up. A breeze from an open window blew Reily's purple streaked blonde hair about.  
  
"That's not all of it. Tell me the rest."  
  
"Also because. because I love you Heero. It hurt me to see you with her."  
  
Heero smirked and kissed Reily on the lips softly, "I should have seen what was in front of me, instead of behind."  
  
Back.  
  
*~ Too bad that you couldn't see  
  
See the man that boy could be  
  
There is more than meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside ~*  
  
No matter how hard Heero had tried, he couldn't get Reily to tell him why she fell in love with him. Reily laughed at the thought, he even went as far as giving her "the look" as Treize had called it. But to no avail, he couldn't get her to tell him. To tell the truth, there wasn't exactly a reason why she fell in love with him. But if she had to tell someone, she would say his pure soul, despite his cold exterior. No matter what though, she wouldn't trade him for anything.  
  
*~ He's just a boy  
  
And I'm just a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious ~*  
  
The band finished their song and earned a cheer from the crowd. Relina watched as Heero motioned for someone to come on stage from the back. She was surprised to see Reily Koushrinada step out. Reily hadn't changed much either. Her hair still had the purple streaks, but instead of blonde, it was now silver to match her eyes. She, too, had muscles but she hadn't grown any. She could feel herself wanting to cry as she watched them embrace. That could be her up there, had she not dumped him. But instead was the one girl Heero would hang out with and talk to and wouldn't leave no matter what.  
  
*~ We are in love  
  
Haven't you heard  
  
How we rock each other's world ~*  
  
"I have an announcement to make," Heero's smooth voice blared through the speakers. "I would like to tell you the good news about the love of my life."  
  
The crowd hushed in anticipation, wanting to hear the good news.  
  
"Reily Koushrinada, my girlfriend of five years has become my fiancée. I proposed to her just last night and we will wed in a year."  
  
The crowd went wild after hearing the news. Reily could only blush in response, and the guys in the band ran up and hugged Reily. She was like a sister to them all and was glad to see her happy. Relina watched the six people on stage celebrate and laugh with each other as the crowd began to leave.  
  
'If only I hadn't dumped him. I would have the one being married to him and getting hugs from the band,' Relina thought.  
  
But the past was the past, and nothing could change it. Walking out of the stadium, Relina took one last look at the life she could have had. One thought burrowed deep into her mind as she caught Heero and Reily waving at her as she left. 'I didn't do the right thing.'  
  
*~ I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said I'll see you later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show ~*  
  
Reily Koushrinada stood backstage watching her soon-to-be-husband perform in front of thousands of people. She couldn't be happier watching Heero accomplish the dream he always wanted. The show ended and Heero walked back stage and embraced his fiancée. He was glad she didn't mind it when he left to go on tour and that she always supported him as he started off slowly in his music career. Next time he saw Relina, Heero would have to make it a point to thank her. Cause if it wasn't for her he wouldn't have been able to be with the girl of his dreams.  
  
*~ I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl you used to know ~*  
  
Reily Yuy, expectant mother, stood watching her husband record a CD. Everything so far had been going perfect and it seemed it was only getting better with the coming arrival of their twins. His newest song was one that she had helped right, as somewhat of a thank you to Relina. They both were happy because of her. A tear escaped as Reily thought of Relina. Just a year ago, Relina Peacecraft Michaels and her four-year-old daughter, Lily Michaels had died in a tragic car accident. The whole band was deeply upset about the tragedy and arranged the funeral for her, since her family had disappeared.  
  
As the song ended Reily was crying harder, 'Damn hormones.'  
  
Reily lowered head and gave a silent prayer to the one person she had never gotten along with. 'May you rest in peace. And thank you for giving us the chance to find happiness.'  
  
*~ I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said I'll see you later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl you used to know ~*  
  
Reilin Crystal Yuy and Tori Lee Yuy were born a year to date on the day Relina died. Reily and Heero couldn't have been happier to have the twins brought into this world. Reily and the twins continued to tour around the world with the band as morale support. But on the twins first birthday, the band decided not to perform. Inside they celebrated the very first birthday of Reilin and Tori as well has remembering the life and death of Relina. They would never forget her as long as she lived and used Relina's past as a guide for the twins, proving to them that social status didn't much matter. And that was a lesson all of them remembered throughout their lives. And it was all thanks to Relina.  
  
A/n: I AM DONE! Oh yeah, I rock. I know what you're thinking. How pathetic is this story? But I did what I always do when writing. I let my head and hands do the work. I actually like it. And shock surprise, no Relina bashing. Stop looking at me like I'm crazy Cere! It's just the way it came out. Okay now. all I want you to do is let me know how you liked the story. I don't care if it's a flame or not. I just want an opinion. Please review!  
  
*~ Reily Yuy (a.k.a Ruki Knight) ~* 


End file.
